Chariot Racing
Below are homebrewed rules for Dungeons and Dragons (D&D) 5th Edition (5e) Chariot Racing, made specifically for the Horizon Kingdoms campaign setting. Chariot Racing Chariot races are a favorite competition of the kingdoms surrounding the ''Fathering Sea''. In these races competitors ride on chariots pulled by one or several beasts. They use both vehicle handling and animal handling checks to push themselves ahead of the competition. There are typically two types of chariot races: no contact and unchained. In no contact races the chariot cannot purposely collide while racing. In unchained, the racers and their beasts are welcome to sabotage and attack their competitors freely. Buying a Chariot Each chariot has a different HP, AC, Speed modifier, and how many horses it needs to pull it. The Speed Modifier shows what the chariot's load does to the mount's base speed. Each horse uses the Riding Horse stats, however, you can use the Alternate Mounts table below. Alternate Mounts The alternate mounts can be used instead of the riding horses above. For the differences in speed, apply the Speed Modifier to both of your chariot's speeds. Each chariot must be pulled by a beast or team of beasts of the same type. The Horsepower shows how many horses this creature would equate to, meaning if you have a creature with a Horsepower of 2, it takes up the space of 2 horses on your chariot, if you have a creature with a Horsepower of 1/4, you need 4 of them for each horse they would replace. If you have less mounts than your chariot needs, your chariot's speed is halved. Racing Mechanically, a race runs to 300 ft. on the racing tallies, while in character the race may run for several miles. Each rider tries to be the first to cross the 300 ft. in their racing tally. Every round, each rider makes a Wisdom (Animal Handling) check; the DCs for which is listed in the mounts table. With each successful Animal Handling check, the first number listed on the mount's speed is added to the racing tally. If the check fails, that chariot's tally does not increase that turn. A racer can try to move at the higher listed speed by lashing their animals furiously; in this case, the Animal Handling check is made with advantage, but the mount (or team of mounts) must also make a successful DC 10 Constitution check(1/per team) at the end of this round or the chariot's speed is halved for the rest of the race. No initiative is involved. Riders can make their Animal Handling checks in any order, or all at the same time. If two or more chariots cross the finish line on the same round, the one with the highest racing tally wins. If the tallies are the same, the racers tied. Unchained Rules In the unchained chariot races, chariots, riders, and mounts can attack other teams if their tallies are within 50 of each other at the end of a round. If a chariot has an animal with half or fewer of its starting hit points, the rider makes Animal Handling checks with disadvantage. Riders or passengers can also attack other riders with range weapons, equipment traps, or cast spells. Rider Traps Spellet Purchase Some spellets come pre-loaded with low level spells (of spell levels between 0-3). These are more expensive, as they require extra calibrations to properly hold the spell for more than a few seconds. The spellet acts like a spell scroll, and activating it requires the user to utter the command word. Spellets might be specially designed to only respond on a certain command word. Category:Resources